


Bondage

by Q111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Bondage, Creampie, M/M, NSFW Art, Shibari, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/pseuds/Q111
Summary: wrist and ankle bondage.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Bondage




End file.
